Most electric vehicles derive their source of energy from a battery-based power source. In this regard, electric vehicles such as, for example, power wheelchairs, are designed to operate on an industry standard system delivering power at approximately 24 volts. In most cases, power delivered at this voltage is sufficient to provide adequate mobility and maneuverability. However, in scenarios such as, for example, ascending an incline or traversing obstacles such as curbs and steps, this voltage level may be inadequate. More specifically, while the vehicle may be able to ascend the incline or traverse the obstacle, it may noticeably “struggle” in doing so. For example, the vehicle may slow down or not be able to maintain a constant velocity. Hence a system and method for driving or powering electrically driven vehicles that does not suffer from these drawbacks is highly desirable.